peelfandomcom-20200213-history
18 November 1995 (BFBS)
Show ; Name *John Peel's Music On BFBS ; Station *BFBS (Germany) ; YYYY-MM-DD *1995-11-18 ; Comments *Start of show: "Howdy pards, another John Peel's Music On BFBS, and to start the programme this week, the new single (well the current single, anyway) from..." *John reveals that he has never been able to either hang-glide or play chess. Sessions *None Tracklisting *Wedding Present: 'Sucker (7")' (not on label: The Wedding Present self-released) *U.S. Maple: 'Letter To ZZ Top (CD-Long Hair In Three Stages)' (Skin Graft) *Captain Beefheart & The Magic Band: 'Golden Birdies (LP-Clear Spot)' (Reprise) *Tapper Zukie: 'Jah Jah Dub (CD-In Dub)' (Blood & Fire) *unHOLD: 'Idyll In 2000 (2x7")' (self-released) ...although Peel is not sure about the title. *Ec8or: 'Ich Suche Nichts (2xLP-Ec8or)' (Digital Hardcore Recordings) *KG: 'You My Sweet Wounded Bird (7"-Candy Loves Me So)' (Lo-Fi Recordings) *Gorky's Zygotic Mynci: 'If Fingers Were Xylophones (7"-B side of Moon Beats Yellow)' (Ankst) :(JP: 'it wasn't all that long ago that somebody wrote to me and said, "Could you play that Blur record that you played years and years and years ago called A Fish Needs A Bike?" and I thought, "Blur? Surely not!" But it took me a while and several letters from listeners to point out that they actually meant Blurt with a T at the end, and the record goes like this.') *Blurt: 'The Fish Needs A Bike (7")' (Armageddon) :(JP: 'Derived of course from the old 60s saying "A man needs a woman like a fish needs a bike." Perhaps it's older than that, but that's Blurt from 1981, that golden year when I was 43 and as picturesque as a mid-Atlantic sunset.') In fact, John misquotes here: the phrase dates from 1970 , as this page tells us. *Four Brothers: 'Kuma Were (LP-Kuma Were)' A stunning wrong speed moment. *Statics: 'Roxbury Lanes (10"-Pinball Junkies!!)' (Estrus) *Movietone: 'Chance Is Her Opera (CD-Movietone)' (Planet) *''(anecdote about pulling a stomach muscle during a clandestine visit to a fish'n'chip shop in Baldock)'' *Infinity Project: 'Feeling Very Weird (CD-Feeling Weird)' (TIP) *Blue Hawaiians: 'White Christmas (CD-Christmas On Big Island)' (Restless) *Teengenerate: 'Midnight To Six Man (CD-Smash Hits!)' (Estrus) As John tells us, a Pretty Things cover. *Bardots: 'Carrion (7")' (Che Trading) *''(news - edited out)'' *Lollipop: 'Half Dead-Half Gone (7")' (Amphetamine Reptile) *''(anecdote about the lack of fascination in watching John do a radio programme)'' *Henry & Louis: 'Dub Rebellion (CD-Rudiments)' (More Rockers) *D'Cruze: 'Ruff Intelligence (2x12"-Control)' (Suburban Base) *Invisible Men: 'Why Don't You Do Me Right (7" EP)' (Estrus) Frank Zappa cover. :(JP: 'There's Britpop and there's Britpop. To be honest with you, I don't really like the description of Britpop and I don't like an awful lot of the celebration of it either, which seems to me to have the seeds of nationalism in it....There's something about it which I find vaguely distasteful. Not the music itself, but the people's reactions to it, and their descriptions of it and so forth. Which has got nothing to do with this really.') *Autopop: 'Still Hanging Around (7")' Regal Recordings *Infinity Project: 'Binary Neuronaut (CD-Feeling Weird)' (TIP) *Troy Hess: 'Please Don't Go Topless Mother (Compilation LP-God Less America)' (Crypt) *Pain Teens: 'Coral Kiss (CD-Beast Of Dreams)' (Trance Syndicate) *Yat-Kha: 'Kaa-Khem (CD-Yenisei-Punk)' (Global Music Centre) *China Drum: 'Pictures (CDS)' (Mantra Recordings) *Vehicle Flips: 'Potomac (CD-In Action)' (Harriet) *Gang Related: 'Oh My Gosh! (split 12" with Mask)' (Dope Dragon) *Harry Caldwell: 'Please Come Back (Compilation CD-Carnival Of Soul - Volume 2: Feelin' Good)' (Kent) File ;Name *Peel Show 1995-11-18 (BFBS) ;Length *01:54:16 ;Other *Many thanks to Carsten from Berlin. ;Available *Mooo ;Footnotes Category:1995 Category:Peel shows Category:BFBS Category:Available online Category:Carsten Tapes Category:Wrong Speed Moment